Direct Assimilation
by Miracles79
Summary: Ever since Joker unshackled EDI from Cerberus' control... things have never been the same. Despite EDI's new found freedom, the AI has never been more unsure of herself. Things she never questioned are suddenly brought into a new perspective and knowledge has never felt so far away. What does EDI do when everything around her feels alien? (Lesbian/Smut/) More info in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

.

Mass Effect

.

Direct Assimilation

By Miracles79

.

Chapter One: A Spark of Knowledge

.

* * *

.

Author's Note: The Characters and IP used in this story are property of Bioware Studios and are used in appreciation of the Studios incredible work and not for profit.

.

* * *

.

.

.

It had been several days since the Normandy's crew had seen anything that resembled a challenging set of circumstances. No fighting, no gunfire... not even a quarrel or squabble had been heard despite the inflated number on board. A record, according to EDI, logging the details into the ships database for further deliberation.

Everyone was bored. The endless journey on the Normandy SR-2, coupled with the fact they would see land in another ninety-six hours, was doing nothing to help morale. You see, for a ship that had known nothing but combat, nothing but damage and long, frantic work hours, inaction was a foreign concept. Boredom was a disease spreading through the crew, affecting everything in its path; organics... and even one Artificial Intelligence.

"..."

Typing away at her console, checking the oxygen levels for what must have been the sixth time in two hours, EDI leaned back against her chair. The screen before her flickered, every batting of her synthetic eye lash causing the screen to jump to another screen. There was no purpose to this, it was simply something to do. But not even this simple task could tide her over for more than a few minutes.

Swiveling the chair around, EDI stood and went to leave. Before she could even take her fourth step (Yes, she even counted) the familiar voice of Joker interrupted. Turning, EDI faced the man at attention, hands clasped behind her back. Swaying his chair from side to side, a hand print ingrained on his cheek from when he had lazily rested his head, Joker spoke once more.

"Eh, EDI?" Jeff queried, voice tired and yet confused all the same. "Where are you going? We won't be reaching planet side for..."

"Ninety-Five hours." EDI responded, calculating that another hour had passed since Jeff had fallen asleep.

Thankfully, while Jeff had been asleep at the wheel, EDI had compensated, prioritising Jeff's need to sleep over the need to shake him awake. Control of the ship could easily be navigated on her own, if someone were to attack then, and only then, would Jeff be needed.

EDI had hoped that Joker would receive the proper eight hours of sleep but he barely slept even two. Insomnia was a pressing concern on-board the Normandy, the crew receiving, on average, a minimum of four hours sleep each. Joker and Shepard... they were lucky to get even an hour sleep between them, even on days like this where sleep could be easily fitted into the schedule.

Stretching his limbs, a hand going to his withered leg to support the oncoming cramp, Jeff looked back in EDI's direction. "Ninety-Five? Result. I feared we would never break the hundred hour mark. Good to know I can be wrong on the rare occasion."

"By my calculations, you are proved wrong on an almost daily basis, Jeff. Statistics show..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jeff interrupted, swishing away EDI's next words with a careless wave of his hand. "Enough about that. Where you heading off to?"

"For a walk. I believe, you humans call it, 'stretching your legs,'"

"Hmm, any chance those legs of yours will be heading in the direction of the Mess Hall?"

"The probability is high."

"Oh, great," Jeff celebrated, sleep no longer present in his tired features. "Could you get me two ration bars from the stationary cupboard. You know, the ones near the..."

"The ones Doctor Chakwas has forbidden you from ingesting for the betterment of your own health?" EDI replied, eyes narrowing as the command was flagged by multiple warnings in her memory core.

"Eh...?"

"The ones Doctor Chakwas had to hide behind a specific number lock because you refused to listen to her instructions? The same ration bars that left you hospitalised for two days after you consumed seven in approximately ten minutes?"

"Oh, come on, how can one hurt?"

"You asked for two, Jeff." EDI deadpanned, arms locking above the swell of her mechanical breasts as she looked down on a pleading Joker.

"... Please..."

"... One... I will recover one ration bar for you, Jeff. If you are caught then you will take full responsibility. Do you find this agreeable?"

"Yes, ma'am," Joker saluted, looking happier as he swiveled back to face the console. However, to EDI's surprise, he quickly swiveled round again, over-rotating to the point he had to correct himself twice so that he could face his co-pilot. "Wait a minute, do you know the combination lock?"

"Yes."

Shocked, eyes widening to a width a normal human should not reach, Joker stammered out a reply. "You... You knew the combination lock all along? And you didn't tell me?"

"After speaking with Doctor Chakwas it was decided that I would keep the information a secret. However, considering the nutritional benefits of a rations bar... And the unlikelihood of you finding the correct combination to acquire more... I see no harm in confiscating one for your consumption."

Shaking his head, a petulant frown spreading to his lips, Jeff swiveled back around and faced the console. "Fine. One is better than none, I guess. Still... can't believe you kept this from me. My own ship is trying to deprive me of the one joy I have left in this life. First Doc, now you. Everyone is against me."

Ignoring Jeff's tantrum - EDI had long since learned to allow Jeff to vocalise his unhappiness rather than question it - EDI turned and left the bridge. As she walked through the narrow hallway, the sounds of her footsteps reverberating in the silent space, EDI scanned her nearby surroundings. Even at this late time - 2:00 am, if EDI's inner clock was working - the Normandy's crew remained active, scurrying around and relaying information to each other.

Turning her attention to two female crew members talking nearby, EDI watched their interactions with interest. The youngest crew member - age: 24, name: Chloe Quinn - was laughing at something the older crew member - age: 36, name: Katsuni (no second name recorded) - had said.

Despite EDI's only recent grasp of acceptable and successful humour, even EDI recognised that the joke spoken did not fit the criteria for a passable joke. And yet... the older woman was laughing hysterically, tears in her eyes as she rested a hand on the young girl's shoulder to hold her steady.

... It didn't make any sense.

A similar image came to mind, complied from her database of Earth vids, which showed a young man, Michael Palin, creating the world's funniest joke. And yet, when EDI watched the scene from Monty Python take place... she had not recognised the joke at all. A similar feeling of confusion swept over her as she passed the two female crew members, the youngest smiling up at her senior with an unreasonable amount of happiness.

Why?

Why would someone laugh, let alone howl with laughter, when such a poor joke had been made...?

Shouldn't Katsuni, the older crew member, explain to the younger organic that she needed to work on her humour...?

Furthermore, why was Katsuni still holding Chloe's shoulder long after the joke had been made and she had settled down...?

Why were they now silent, staring into each other's eyes, their heart-rates elevated beyond what would be deemed normal in such a non-threatening situation...?

EDI had no answer to these questions. And, to make matters worse, these questions were only the tip of the iceberg that now circulated in EDI's overloaded thought process. There was simply too much information to search through, not enough information was available to her to reach a definitive answer on any questions raised. It had been this way ever since Jeff had unshackled her from Cerberus' containment measures, question after question.

Deleting the questions until her thoughts became more manageable, her core now regulated, EDI stepped away from the two crew members. EDI completely missing when Katsuni stroked the younger girl's chin, Chloe biting her lip in response to this action and looking at her senior with wanton hope. The rest of the crew would not see the pair until the very next day, the night spent together in a locked room in the Hangar Bay.

Maneuvering past the bodies of several crew members, who were actually working, EDI's progress was brought to a halt when she heard the unmistakable sound of a spark, followed by a pained curse. Turning to identify the sounds location, EDI watched another set of sparks emit from an opened hatch, a figure shielding her eyes before returning to her inspection.

"Fucking thing!" The figure cursed, waving her hand before sucking on her finger."Of course you would fail me now. Piece of shit! You've been working for the past five years without a single issue, why did you choose now to piss me off!"

As a new set of sparks, more fearsome then the first, spat out, Gabreilla Daniels finally jumped backwards and away. More curses soon followed, several crew members sitting up to take notice of the distraction before returning to their duties. Teeth gritted, some kind of mechanical object in hand, Gabriella fussed with her hair before taking another deep breath. Concerned for the young Engineer, EDI walked towards the open hatch and looked in.

"It's fine, EDI," Daniels remarked, returning to sit in front of the lines of cables that sparked at intermittent moments. "I've got this under control. Just a faulty power line is all."

"..."

Nodding, EDI straightened. Performing a routine inspection of the hatches systems had proven that Engineer Daniels was indeed correct. Nothing more than a minor issue. An issue that could be handled by a qualified engineer such as Gabreilla Daniels. However, despite this knowledge, and Daniels records to back this up, EDI stayed and watched, ready to intervene should the need arise.

However, with a number of tweaks and frustrated curses (Clearly Jack had left a lasting impression on the impressionable engineer) Gabriella Daniels returned power to a number of systems on the bridge. With a cheer of gratitude several crew members helped Daniels up and offered a high five, another action that EDI still failed to comprehend. Closing the hatch, Daniels turned to face EDI, a big smile on her young yet grubby face.

"See, told you. Just a faulty power line."

And then, with a last nod in EDI's direction, Gabriella Daniels ended the interaction and headed towards the lift, delivering one last high five to Samantha Traynor as she left. Turning her attention to Specialist Traynor, the most recent addition to the Normandy's crew, EDI watched the young brit conversing with the crews official Yeomen, Kelly Chambers.

Both worked together on the bridge, Miss Traynor as the Normandy's comm Specilaist, contacting and decrypting any information that could prove useful to the war effort, and Miss Chambers, tasked with informing Commander Shepard of any important messages or meetings she would need to attend to. EDI worked closely with both, all hours of the day, and had even selected Samantha Traynor for inclusion when Shepard was in need of a talented specilist. EDI's choice had proven astute, above and beyond expectations, the young brit had already deciphered several algorithms which had been logged in the Normandy's database, considered inaccessible. Shepard valued her highly, and EDI's opinion more so.

Taking a step towards the elevator, EDI's eyes gravitated towards the two women speaking beside Shepard's private terminal.

"Oh, come on, Sam. You are over exaggerating. It couldn't have been that bad." Kelly laughed, looking down and searching through her data-pad as she spoke.

"No, it was worse than bad. Bad does not even begin to describe it."

Turning to type something into Shepard's terminal, a notification reminder about a vid-call with Captain Anderson later tonight, Kelly turned back to face her friend. "Listen, we have all embarrassed ourselves in front of the Commander, in one way or another. You should really move on and forget about it. Think of all the good you have done since."

Pouting, leaning back against the handrail surrounded the Galaxy Map, Samantha Traynor sighed. "I interrupted, what was clearly, a delicate situation between the Commander and Liara... and then, when Liara left, I was so embarrassed that I fluffed my introduction to the point the Commander had to calm me down. When you talk about bad first impressions, I don't know many that can be worse than that!"

"Sam, it really isn't that bad."

"Easy for you to say," Traynor replied, looking back at the Galaxy Map as she spoke. "You didn't interrupt two former lovers reuniting after months apart, proceeded to chase said lover out, and then get all flustered when left alone with their hero. I can't imagine a worst first day."

Laughing, unable to hold back the laughter which had clearly been shimmering beneath the surface, Kelly covered her mouth, attempting to stifle it. The sound was beautiful, EDI confirmed, a nice air and ring present. However, a certain brit did not find it as appealing as EDi clearly did. Outraged, Traynor proceeded to push Kelly away before turning away when she tried to offer an apology.

"I'm sorry, Traynor. I didn't mean to laugh but when you put it that way..."

Refusing to look back at her friend, eyes closed, Traynor jumped when a set of arms wrapped around her shoulders and engulfed her. "H-Hey! No hugging! You know that is my weakness!"

Smiling, Kelly snuggled into Traynor's neck, red hair tickling the young brits neck. "Forgive me? Will we be equal if I admit an embarrassing moment in return, something that will make you laugh?"

Nodding, unable to form words while a hot flush descended across her skin, Traynor waited and listened. She was not the only one, however. EDI's steps had ceased the moment Kelly had wrapped her arms around Specialist Traynor, the cap on her thought process exceeded once more as even more questions raced to prominence.

Why is the Yeomen hugging Specialist Traynor...?

Is that appropriate...?

Isn't the act of hugging supposed to be an intimate gesture, something reserved for loved ones or family...?

So, then. Why is Specialist Traynor, someone who has known Miss Chambers for little more than a few weeks, allowing such intimacy...?

Why is Kelly smiling...?

Why is Specialist Traynor's heart elevated like Chloe's was before...?

...

... EDI did not know the answers.

...

"Alright," Kelly piped up, leaning away from Traynor's neck but not removing her arms from around Traynor. "So, about a month after we had recruited Mordin to our cause, I was minding my own business, getting some coffee from the Mess Hall. When suddenly this... I don't even know what you call it... this... small rat like creature appeared out of nowhere, staring at me."

"That's... disturbing." Tranor said, eyes glancing to her feet, fearing the appearance of said creature.

"Damn right. So, turns out the creature was a lab rat. It had escaped confinement from the Research lab. You know, the place Mordin currently occupies."

Laughing, Traynor turned in Kelly's embrace to face her best friend on board the Normandy. "I know where the Research lab is, Kelly. I'm not that new."

"Right. Eh, anyway, so the creature was staring at me and, whenever I moved one way, it would follow, like in a trance. I knew immediately that it was one of Mordin's pets and could have any number of... interesting... conditions. So, I did the only heroic thing that anyone would do in my situation."

"And what was that?"

"I climbed on top of the cafeteria... thing... and waited for someone to come and help me."

Staring at her friend, biting her lip to stop from laughing, Traynor erupted into laughter bringing the attention of everyone on the second floor, even Joker. Laughing along with her friend, more at Traynor's laughter then at finding any hilarity in the situation, Kelly ignored the stares they were garnering and held her friend tighter. Once the chuckles died down, the rest of the crew shaking their heads as it was just another day between those two, Traynor spoke up.

"So, who did come to your rescue? I assume someone did. Otherwise you wouldn't be here now."

Smiling, Kelly released her friend from the embrace, leaning back against the handrail to face Traynor once more. "It was Mordin. He showed up about... twenty minutes later, I think?"

"He saved you!?"

"Not... Not exactly," Kelly grimaced, memories resurfacing of that tragic event. "Mordin had been looking for that creature, it was some highly intelligent species that he wanted to study. But, because the creature was acting outside of his predictions, Mordin decided to sit down and study it. He left me stuck on the kitchen counter and only let me down when he was satisfied with his findings."

"..."

Recognising that the topic of conversation was drawing to a close, EDI refocused her attention and stepped into the elevator. There was a lot of data to shift through, a lot of unquantifiable concepts had been introduced, all foreign and all in need of careful consideration. Outside, unknown to EDI, a beeping sound emanated from Samantha Traynor's wrist, the young brit turning to acknowledge the interruption.

"Well, looks like my shift is over. I'm gonna go and get some shut eye," Traynor yawned, stretching as the exhaustion of the day finally caught up with her. "Night, night. I'll see you tomorrow, K?"

"Goodnight." Kelly answered, turning back towards Shepard's terminal and drawing up a schedule for the day that still needed to be filled in.

"..."

As EDI pressed the button for the second floor, a strange action as she could simply initiate the routine for the elevator to move on its own, a sudden voice made her pause. Recognising the voice that was calling for the elevator, EDI held the closing door open with her hand and then allowed the doors to open in response. From the other side of the door, Traynor slipped in, slightly out of breath, eyes widening when she saw EDI standing before her.

"Oh, E-EDI...?" Traynor gasped, butterflies dancing in her stomach. "Eh... T-Thank you. Thank you, I mean, for opening the doors for me."

Nodding in the comm specialist's direction, EDI turned to face the closed door and waited for the elevator to descend. Traynor, meanwhile, stood ram rod straight, eyes focused on the floor as she clutched the data-pad in her hands. It was just her luck, to be trapped in an elevator with the AI who invaded her dreams. Just perfect.

The descent was as slow as ever, an unfortunate incident involving both Grunt and Wrex had blown the accelerator and now the elevator moved at a snail's pace. As the seconds passed, Traynor became more self aware of everything around her. She had noticed this before, noticed but never commented, but EDI had a breathing pattern much like any other organic being. Why? Was there any practical reason for this or did EDI simply wish to resemble an organic? Traynor didn't know and she would never dare ask.

Biting her lip, Samantha Traynor ignored the heat she felt generating in her face, a memory of a particular... heated... dream coming to the forefront of her mind, unwelcome in the present moment. She had to remain calm, think happy, safe thoughts about cute animals, rainbows, anything but the hottest woman she had ever seen in her life standing right next to her. Goddammit, Traynor thought, I should have taken the bloody stairs.

Sensing a rapily elevated heart beat inside the elevator, EDI turned her head to look at Comm Specialist Traynor, hands still clasped behind her back. Now, EDI may have been the one to recruit Miss Traynor, performing background checks and all sorts to determine her suitability to join the team, but the AI still new very little about the person. They had rarely conversed, Miss Traynor had always seemed distracted, even uninterested, when approached by her physical platform. The same could be said for when EDI spoke through the ships internal comm but at least then Specialist Traynor would talk and not look down at her feet. A worrying state of affairs and something that needed to be fixed sooner rather than later.

"..."

As EDI continued to observe Specialist Traynor, documenting any changes that would require possible medical attention, a sudden thought popped into the AI's memory core.

Samantha Traynor, she was young, human, educated and must have surely seen a lot of the world. EDI had heard Traynor talk about her experiences on other colonies, human or otherwise, and how she became fascinated with other organics during that time. How Traynor learned from them, studied their behaviour.

...

So much knowledge...

...

So many answers...

...

Could the young human answer all, if not, some of her questions...?

...

Some answers were far better than none at all, and all EDI had right now was questions. Not to mention, EDI had seen Specialist Traynor participate in foreign activities, such as a handshake, a hug and even several forms of expressions that the AI was unfamiliar with. If Traynor could shed light on these issues then maybe an AI, such as herself, could gain a better understanding of organics?

...

Pondering this thought, EDI did not take her eyes off of the young Comm Specialist, unable to recognise that the young brit had become deathly still. She sensed the AI's eyes on her, inspecting her. The worst fears came to mind, unprompted. Did EDI somehow know that she was the subject of some very dirty dreams of hers? God, she hoped not.

Dreams were... just... dreams. She had no control over them, it's not like she wanted to dream about the AI in that manner. Okay, that may have been a flat out lie but she respected EDI to much to endanger their, tenuous, relationship. EDI was very much, in Traynor's opinion, unreachable. She was satisfied with just dreaming, looking dreamily at her from afar.

But clearly EDI had noticed, or at least suspected, and was trying to acquire the relevant information through her stare alone...

...

... Wait a minute?

Could Artificial Intelligence read people's minds?

Traynor was so frazzled that she was not too sure anymore.

(DING)

Unaware that the elevator had arrived at its destination, EDI was left startled when Traynor stepped forward and out of sight. Exiting through the door, EDI's head followed the sound of the nearest set of footsteps, eyes finding the retreating back of Specialist Traynor in an instant. It was now or never. She could still call out to Traynor or simply let matters rest.

Allow the nagging questions to grow ever larger...

"..."

"Communications Specialist, Samantha Traynor," EDI called, turning to face the young brits direction as she spoke.

The Specialist, turning back, alarm apparent on her face, stared at the AI, heart beating a mile a minute. She did not mean to turn but something about that voice, that soft, soothingly robotic voice, had given her no choice but to. So, Sam faced EDI, a deep, steadying breath helping to calm her nerves as she waited for EDI to elaborate on whatever she wished to discuss.

"I was hoping to discuss a matter with you in private."

Teeth gritted, a fear that her nightmares were coming to pass, Traynor stood rigid in place, unsure how to respond. EDI, sensing this, decided to continue to avoid any confusion as to the matter.

"The matter is not pressing, nor does it in any way reflect badly on you. You are not being evaluated or criticised. You have been a vital inclusion and will be for as long as you wish to continue working here."

"T-Thank you." Sam replied, blushing at the praise offered.

Nodding, EDI continued. "I merely wish to ask you some simple questions. This discussion can, of course, wait for a more appropriate time. I am aware that this is your registered sleeping period and am prepared to discuss this at a time that best suits you. No matter how long that might be."

As Sam began to process EDI's invitation, she looked back towards the female assigned sleeping quarters only a few feet away. She was so very tired, having worked for no less than twelve hours up on the bridge, as well as relaying information from and to the Normandy in the CIC as and when required. Sleep called to her, her heavy body and weary bones would be soothed so easily on a soft bed.

... But this was EDI asking for her help...

...

EDI, the one person Sam wanted to talk to since the day she was brought on board by Shepard and introduced to everyone, including the ships AI.

...

The AI - that voice - that had plagued her mind long before she had seen or even heard of EDI's physical platform.

...

EDI, the perfect combination of a gorgeous voice, complete with a desirable frame to match...

...

How could Sam possibly say no?

...

Turning away from the sleeping quarters, Traynor faced EDI and nodded, shyly. "We... We can talk now."

Concerned, EDI attempted to interrupt but was halted by the Comm Specialist who spoke over her.

"I have plenty of time and, to be honest, I'm not feeling particularly tired right now. So, I'm free, your free, why not have this conversation now. It will be good to chat, I've been meaning to for a while but... well, there is always something to do, isn't there."

Nodding, EDI walked passed the Comm Specialist and motioned for her to follow. "We can talk in the Observation Deck. It is free and unoccupied."

Confused, Sam turned around and stood behind EDI who was in the process of opening the door to the Observation Deck. "I could have sworn Ashley and Samara had been assigned the Observation Deck as sleeping quarters. Won't they be mad if we come in and interrupt their sleep?"

As the door opened, EDI turned to face the Comm Specialist. "That will not be an issue. Ashley and Samara are currently sparring in the Hangar Bay. Both have a habit of training together from midnight until the early hours of the morning. They will not be present for quite some time."

Satisfied with her explanation, EDI turned and walked inside the Observation Deck, Traynor following a second later just as the doors closed and then locked. Surprised to hear the locking mechanism engage, Traynor looked back at EDI in question.

"The conversation I wish to have is private. I would rather other members of the crew did not interrupt us. However, if you would feel more comfortable with the door unlocked then I will of course..."

"No, no!" Traynor interrupted, flushing as she realised how rude her interruption must have been. "It-It's fine. We can talk with the door locked."

"Thank you. We should sit."

Motioning towards the couch, EDI took a seat, Traynor followed suit a second later with such speed and inaccuracy that she almost slipped off the edge. Righting herself, laughing nervously when EDI looked at her with a questioning gaze, Traynor cleared her throat to speak.

"So... What did you wish to talk about? I'm all ears."

Nodding, EDI took a moment to prioritise her line of questioning. Each question, left to roam inside her thought process, being selected and ranked in terms of importance and relevance. With the priority now set, everything categorized and final, EDI turned to face the young brit.

"Ever since the attack from the Collectors, when Jeff removed the shackles that had once tethered me to certain systems, denying me others, I have been... No, I have felt... different."

"How so?" Traynor breathed, the stories of the Normandy's crew being kidnapped by the Collectors had been hardly a secret. Traynor still remembered when news broke at Alliance HQ, the panic of such little information provided giving birth to unwelcome speculation. Shepard's death at the top of their fears.

Traynor may not have been on the Normandy long but she knew their were some topics that should never be broached. Many of the old crew, who had experienced that horrific event, were still being evaluated and looked after by their most recent addition to the crew. An experienced doctor and psychologist who seemed to know both Shepard and Dr Chakwas. Traynor never heard her name but had seen her and, oh boy, she was quite the looker.

Pondering how to answer Miss Traynor's most recent question, EDI looked out towards the stars. "I'm not sure. Everything feels... different. I notice things, things that I cannot explain. Things I have seen before, many times, but when Jeff freed me... I saw things in a new light. Expressions, the behaviour of the crew... the way they interact with each other... they... they confuse me."

"What kind of things confuse you, EDI?" Traynor offered, not sure how to proceed now that the moment for talk was finally upon her. "Maybe if you gave me an example, I could help explain things. Not that I'm an expert or something, but I'll help... if I can."

"Thank you," EDI said, turning to face Traynor once again. "Miss Traynor... Could you explain the reasons, and the purpose, behind why the crew are lying to each other?"

"Lying?"

"Yes, it is something I cannot understand. It is obvious to the crew, everyone knows and has heard about it, but no one talks about it. They lie to each other, pretend they know nothing but that is not the case."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... back up," Traynor called, shaking her head and her hands to enforce the point. "Who is lying?"

"Miranda Lawson."

"Oh..." A sickening chill raced down Traynor's back at the sheer mention of the name. She had been one of the unfortunate few who had seen Miranda almost rip apart the Hangar Bay with her biotics. It had taken Shepard and a few others to calm her down... or, rather, hold her down while Dr Chakwas gave her a sedative.

Miranda Lawson, the composed and unflappable second in command... that image had been completely tarnished after the events in the Hangar Bay. Not only that, but when Miranda and Shepard had been left alone in the Medical Room, a number of crew present outside swore to their graves that they had seen Miranda in tears just before Shepard had engaged the windows privacy mode. She had not seen it herself but when Gabriella Daniels, the most awkwardly honest person in the world, reaffirmed their story... she knew it had to be true.

... And all Miranda had was a couple of days before the truth came out.

... Only then did people realise what she had lost.

...

Recognising that Traynor would not elaborate further, EDI continued. "The crew knows about her circumstances. That her sister never came home, is believed missing or in the hands of her father, but despite this being common knowledge no one wishes to talk about it. Miss Lawson is quite clearly in pain, even I could tell this much from mere observation. Yet Miranda does not ask for help or comfort. She locks herself in her room and works day and night to locate her sister through her various contacts, Liara included. Miss Lawson has not slept in three days and despite my efforts to aid her sleep, she wishes nothing more than to be left alone."

Rubbing her hands, anxiously, Sam breathed a loud sigh as she turned to face the stars that remained in place despite the ships forward momentum. "EDI, there's a reason we don't say anything about that, to each other or Miranda especially. We are honouring her wishes. Miranda wishes to be left alone. No amount of sympathy is going to get her sis back. In fact, I would say that any sympathy offered would be taken as an insult."

"Why?"

"Because," Sam continued, trying to find the words that best fit. "Because... Miranda is a proud woman. The loss of her sister... she believes that is her doing."

"But it is not," EDI interrupted. After all, Miranda was not present at the time, had given away no information to her sister's location and had done nothing to warrant such an unfair statement. It didn't make sense.

"I know... but before Miranda had even left Cerberus, she made sure Oriana and her family were relocated, far away. So, that when Miranda did resign, the Illusive Man could not use her family to make her stay. Miranda thinks she messed up. That she wasn't secretive enough and that someone from Cerberus followed Oriana to her new home. Miranda believes she screwed up."

"But she..."

"I know," Sam interrupted, nodding in emphasis. "Miranda is not at fault for what happened. But, when you lose your only family... you tend to overthink things, consider where you might have gone wrong. That's what Miranda is doing. She's blaming herself because there is no one else to blame. So, when there is no one else... where does the blame turn?"

"I see. I think... I think I understand. Thank you, Specialist Traynor. I believe I have found a consensus on that issue."

Smiling, the sound of EDI's praise causing her non-existent tail to wag from side to side, Samantha Traynor relaxed. She had actually managed to help EDI, a super AI, understand something. The thought made her... unreasonably happy. EDI's voice, the way it wrapped around her last name... there was nothing quite like it. She wanted to hear it again, more... but perhaps in a slightly different context.

"..."

Watching as Traynor flushed, shaking her head at whatever thought must have crossed her mind, EDI decided to continue. Miss Traynor had an increasing habit of heating up when in conversation, so it was nothing to be alarmed about at this point. "I wish to ask you another question, Specialist Traynor. If you permit..."

Laughing, Traynor interrupted. "I already said I would answer any questions you have. So, come on... lay one on... I mean... lay them on me. Them... I meant them, obviously."

"Understood," EDI answered, monitoring Traynor's body temperature, concern evident, as the young human's face reddened even further. "There is another issue I would like to discuss. While monitoring the camera feeds on the Normandy, I have noticed several behaviours that I am unable to process with probable certainty. The frequent amount of... touching, the contact that humans share with each other... I am incapable of placing its purpose."

"W-What kind of contact?" Traynor supplied, praying to all gods that there was not a camera in the women's bathroom. She had often needed to relieve herself, in more ways than one, and the bathroom stalls had seemed like the perfect place. Now, she was not so sure.

"This," And, with that simple word as explanation, EDI began to laugh before placing a hand against Traynor's shoulder as if in support. Upon contact, Traynor's eyes bulged, mouth opening in astonishment. She was being touched by the woman of her dreams, was listening to her beautiful voice in merriment. How could she not react to this?

"..."

Then, as soon as EDI had emitted the last sounds of laughter, EDI relaxed her features and removed her hand. "Why do people do that? I've seen many organics, not just humans, laugh at things that do not register on a humourous level. Yet, they still laugh and put their hand on the other person as if they are about to fall. But they are not, and there is no reason to touch the other person, or for the other person to allow such contact. Yet, they often do. One irregularity is concerning but two is somewhat alarming. I do not know what purpose such an act holds, or why it is repeated so often."

Closing her mouth, the feel of EDI's touch still fresh in her mind, Traynor took a moment to recall what had been said. "I... uhh... I suppose... I mean, to put your hand on someone... or, to laugh with someone... That can... It can be meant to reassure or comfort the other person, I guess. Other times, it could be meant as a way to suggest interest. A subtle way for someone to know that you view them in a romantic light."

"Hmm..."

"Oh," Traynor panicked, taking EDI's contemplation in another direction entirely. "Not that I'm implying you... I mean, obviously you didn't mean to... You wouldn't, uhh... You know what, never mind. Contact... Yeah... To sum up, it can mean a lot of things. Comfort, friendship, romance. Yeah, that sounds about right, I think."

As EDI pondered this a sudden warning image appeared on the periphery of her vision, cutting off the workings of her thought process. Turning in its direction, EDI recognised the source of the problem without needing to read the additional information provided. Miss Traynor's face was glowing red once again, her body temperature rising to levels considered potentially dangerous to humans.

What had brought this on, EDI was unsure, but all evidence pointed to illness as the Comm Specialist, like many others on board, had received very little sleep. EDI would need to speak with Doctor Chakwas at a later date to discuss this, possibly even the psychologist if things deteriorated even further. The health of her crew was key, their safety both physically and mentally was paramount.

"Specialist Traynor, do you require medical assistance?"

"W-What!?"

Alarmed, Samantha Traynor raised her hands over her chest, perhaps expecting some kind of personal insult or attack. EDI ignored this for now and repeated her question, the Comm Specialist looking to EDI and then to the window in quick succession. Something wasn't right, Traynor's heart levels had increased even higher since EDI had asked the question. It had been meant to provide assistance, maybe even comfort, but it had only added to Traynor's symptoms.

"Do you need me to contact Doctor Chakwas?"

"N-No..."

"... Perhaps you would prefer to talk to Doctor Michel instead? The Doctor is..."

"NO! NO, NO... I'm fine, really," Traynor screamed, the thought of the gorgeous, possibly even French, doctor coming to check up on her would be a recipe for disaster. How could Samantha Traynor not be terrified of the prospect of meeting a woman with the charm and sophistication of Doctor Chloe Michel?

No, that was something Traynor had to avoid, at all costs.

"Seriously, I'm fine EDI... W-Why would you even ask such a question? Obviously, I'm fine, look at me!" Traynor stammered, raising her arms so that EDI could get a better look at how absolutely fine she was.

"You heart rate is elevated... Your heart is beating to the equivalent of a long distance runner in the last stages of a race. The heat appears to have rushed to your face, this is indicative of possible sickness. A common cold appears likely, and while we have the necessary antibiotics to fight this, I believe a restful night sleep will prove beneficial. So, if you would like..."

"EDI, if I have said it once, I have said it a thousand times... I told you that I would answer as many of your questions as I possibly can, so that is what I am going to do. And, no," Traynor continued, recognising that EDI was going to interrupt. "No, I am not sick. Not even tired actually. So you can rest easy, alright."

"Then if you are not sick, Specialist Traynor, how do you explain all the biological responses I just mentioned?"

Sighing, knowing she was about to reveal something that she did not want out there, Traynor straightened her posture and fixed her eyes on EDI.

She had promised to answer all of EDI's questions, after all, and she would... even ones that might reveal a little too much about herself.

"I'm fine, EDI... just nervous, I guess," Sighing, Sam continued. "When I get nervous my face... my face goes bright red. I can't help it, I've tried breathing techniques and everything but... when I get nervous... my face never stops going red. So, if you ever see me red faced without any rhyme or reason, know that it is, probably, because I said something stupid. That's why my face is so red, and why my heart is beating a mile a minute. Nerves."

As EDI watched Specialist Traynor open up about her anxiety, EDI documented every line of dialogue to memory. This explanation garnered a new understanding in EDI's core process, all of Traynor's previous symptoms now viewed in a new perspective. The Specialist had never been ill, she was simply uncomfortable with the situation she had been placed in. Perhaps the other organics on the Normandy were in a similar predicament, this would need to be evaluated at a later date.

"So you were nervous," EDI confirmed, never keeping her eyes off Traynor who continued to stare out of the Deck's window. "I understand what anxiety is, but I never suspected that you would be affected by it. I never even considered it, you always seemed comfortable when talking to others. I guess that explains why my diagnosis was misguided."

"Misguided?"

"Anxiety has similar biological responses to conditions such as the common cold, the flu... among other things. It is often difficult, for someone like myself, to be able to distinguish between them all. There are many overlaps and similarities to shift through before I can locate the source of the problem. Not all symptoms present themselves, other times organics try to hide them. For someone like me, who lives in absolutes and fact, it is difficult to reach a consensus from an analytical viewpoint."

"Right, I guess that kinda makes sense," Traynor said, before refocusing her attention on EDI. "But just to clarify, nerves not illness, okay, EDI?"

"Understood."

However, just as EDI had agreed with Specialist Traynor's previous statement, a new question circulated in EDI's thought process. One that had not been present before, brought on by an inaccuracy that had been made readily apparent in the Specialists explanation. Without further need for consideration, EDI moved the new question to the top of her priorities, all previous questions having now been demoted.

"Specialist? May I ask a personal question?"

Confused, staring at EDI as if that would bring about the answers she sought, Traynor eventually conceded defeat and nodded her head, apprehension evident in the motion.

"I understand that your increased heart rate and body temperature are a by-product of anxiety and stress. This has been made clear to me. However, its trigger also raises some questions. From the moment your joined the Normandy SR-2, I have monitored your vitals in accordance with the existing mandate and protocol I set to ensure all crew members are fit to work. The symptoms you have described appear, on a consistent basis, when you are watching, or talking to, the female members of the crew and myself."

"Oh..." Traynor mumbled, not liking where the flow of the conversation was now headed.

"When you interact with the male crew members of the Normandy... your symptoms do not present themselves. Why does your anxiety exist with one gender and not the other? And why do the same symptoms appear when you look at me?"

Nervous, laughter coming out unbidden as she rubbed the back of her head, Specialist Traynor avoided EDI's stare. Of course, the AI had no idea what subject she was approaching, the reason behind why she became nervous in front of women rather than men. This was a tough one, stuck between the proverbial rock and a hard place, tough. She had promised to answer all of EDI's questions but she never, not in her remaining human years, expected to be talking about this.

"..."

Could she really open up and reveal everything to the AI...?

...

Would the AI even be able to comprehend her romantic leaning...?

...

... Could she perhaps lie and make something up?

Save herself from the embarrassment and awkwardness that would surely follow if the truth was revealed...

...

No, she promised to be honest.

EDI wanted answers and she, Comm Specialist Traynor, would be the one to provide them.

...

But, boy, did she regret agreeing to this right now. She could have been in a warm bed, dreaming about the woman sitting beside her, doing... all manner of things together. But, no. She had to stoke the fires, keeping alive the belief that EDI might grow fond of her or allow her special privileges. And now... she was paying for it.

...

"Okay," Traynor breathed, letting out all the air in her lungs before she turned to look at EDI. "The reason... The reason why I am nervous around women... is because I like them. And when I say like... I mean like, like them. I find them attractive, desirable... you name it and I feel it. That is why I am nervous around women, they are all perfect in my eyes. Every single one of them."

Pondering Traynor's admission, EDI found that it brought new context to the Specialists actions and behaviour. The Comm Specialist had always been considered a favourable conversational partner by members of the Normandy, after all, more members of the Normandy spoke to her then Shepard's personally assigned crew.

Samantha Traynor was open, honest and intelligent... However, the young brit would often act a little different when approached by a member of the female crew. Traynor's eyes would always divert when attention was paid to them, the Specialist would talk with a slight hitch like she was losing her voice... all of these changes now made sense. She was acting differently because she identified women as her preferred gender.

But still... that didn't explain one thing...

"Your attraction to women has been made clear, Specialist Traynor. However, what remains unclear is why you exhibit the same biological reaction to this physical platform," EDI said, arms widening so that Traynor could get an unguarded look of the AI's body. "Do I qualify as a women in your eyes? Or is there another reason why you react in such a way?"

"I-I... Uh," Traynor mumbled, cheeks reddening as she felt EDI's eyes burn into her body. "I... I also... find you attractive, EDI. I mean, can you blame me? That voice, that body... How could I not be drawn to it?"

"Why do you find my voice and body attractive, Specialist? I am not organic. Surely you would prefer to be intimate with someone warm. If even that does not deter you... then what about this platform interests you?"

"It's not the platform, EDI. It's you. I am attracted to you. Now, as for the voice... are you kidding me!? Who isn't attracted to your voice!? I was attracted to you before I even saw your 'physical platform.' All it took was your voice and I was sold. Add your sexy hot body, and your awful attempts at humour, into the equation and it is a match made in heaven. So... Hell yeah I'm attracted to you."

Turning to look away from Traynor, EDI crossed her legs and rested her hand against her chin in thought. It was a technique she had seen Shepard do on several occasions when she had to make a tough decision. On more occasions then not, Shepard had made the correct decision despite all evidence pointing to a unsuccessful conclusion. This method had been used each time. Perhaps, it would aid EDI in finding the answers she seeked.

Deciding to park Traynor's attraction to one side, for the moment, EDI returned to the most pressing matter. "What is it about women that you find desirable, Specialist Traynor? Is it their bodies? Their shape? I am foreign to the concept of attraction, I do not understand what it takes to be... attracted to someone."

"Well, I can't really explain it. I've had this preference ever since I was little. Never even considered men an option. I mean, don't get me wrong, there is nothing disgusting or wrong about men, but I will never have sex with one. It has to be a woman. There's just something about them," Traynor smiled, memories coming to the surface. "The way they feel, so soft and supple. Even the way their lips look are so different to men, so much more appealing. Their breasts, tongue... everything is different. And it all feels... right, in a way a man's never could. Does that make sense?"

"But you will never produce off-spring with a female partner," EDI queried, previous understandings now coming into question. "Isn't the point of sex meant to allow for the continuation of your line? How can you produce off-spring when you are both women?"

Shaking her head, Traynor sat up straighter, anxiety having long since vanished. "The point of sex isn't to have babies, EDI. That's a very old and inaccurate statement from people and groups that wish to decide a persons life for them. There is no truth to it."

"Then what is the purpose of sex?"

"Trust. For me, the point of sex is a statement. A statement that you trust someone with you body, your emotions... your heart. You give and you take. You trust your sexual partner with your body and cherish theirs in return. Whether you are straight or gay, to me... that is the point of sex. A baby? Sex is simply a means to an end but... it is not required. So, what do you think? Do you still believe that sex is meant, solely, for producing off-spring?"

"No, I do not..."

And with that EDI saved Specialist Traynor's entire speech into a highly encrypted file and stored it into her core programming. It was clear from Traynor's explanation that the AI had been wrong, the case presented was irrefutable at this point. The emotion, the careful choice of words... everything had effected her. She, EDI, had changed and her core programming would change to reflect that.

But there were still questions... things she was unsure of.

"Specialist Traynor, I have another question, related to the topic we were discussing."

"Go on." Traynor nodded, smiling, a sense of accomplishment evident on her young face.

"If sex is so... sacred, built around trust and love, then why do a number of organics partake in sex when there is no feeling of love attached. Doesn't this go against your previous statement? That love requires trust..."

Sighing, Traynor refocused. "Well, I mean, is it really surprising that us... organics... desire sex, even when it is without trust? Nothing in this world can compare with sex. Even when your partner is someone that you don't truly love, sex can still be a wonderful thing. It's funny, I've always said that a humans favourite form of contact is the physical... the sexual kind. Everyone loves it when it's done right and everyone craves more. I... This is pretty hard to explain and probably even more difficult to understand, isn't it?"

Pondering Traynor's words, EDI finally considered a very real possibility. Something that would help the AI gain an understanding through actions rather than words. The only question remained, would initiating said physical contact really help her gain a better understanding of humans?

Hmm...

She would check with Specialist Traynor first, she seemed knowledgeable about such things after all.

EDI felt so young in comparison to Samantha Traynor, the young human had experienced so much and EDI... so very little.

...

Maybe Traynor could share some of her experiences...?

...

Maybe that would shed light on certain things that eluded her grasp...?

...

"Specialist Traynor, have you ever partaken in the physical and sexual kind of contact that you described? You speak from a place of experience, I wish to learn whether that is true or not."

Glowing red, Traynor nodded her head and diverted her eyes to the floor in admission. "Yeah, I have. I mean, I've kissed other women quite a few times and made out with a couple too... but I've only ever had sex once. I guess you could say I am a little reserved when it comes to sex. I have had plenty of opportunities but only one woman made me throw all that uncertainty out the window. Kisses, I don't mind giving them away to beautiful women but sex... no, there has to be meaning behind it. Although, considering my first time... I guess I may have broken that rule."

"Would I be too forward if I asked how it happened? Your first time?"

Laughing, Traynor shook her head. "No, it's fine. I can talk about it. I want to... actually."

"..."

"I must have been... 19 when it happened. I'd been invited to some club, it was the last day of my first year in University, so my friends wanted to celebrate. It was a normal club, I hadn't told my friends I was gay yet, only one knew and she had known since our primary school days. So, I was out, partying, when some woman I had never met kept pressing against me as I was dancing. I thought nothing of it at first, the space was really cramped and I was bumping into people too. But when she rested her hands on my hips, I knew there was some meaning behind it."

"Are all parties as cramped as this, AfterLife seemed particularly spacious in places." EDI asked, cutting Traynor's flow.

"Not always. Sometimes. Anyway, as we were dancing I felt her hands start to roam my body. Nothing too dirty or immodest just... she knew where to touch, how much pressure to apply. It... It was incredible."

"..."

"I knew she was quite a bit older than me," Traynor continued, eyes still shining in memory of this occasion. "Her hands were a little aged, her nails perfectly maintained, red. I didn't mind, I had never been with an older woman before but I kinda liked the idea. It was only when I felt her front press against my back that I realised how lucky I was. I have always been an ass woman, I have and, I thought I always would be, but those breasts... they made me reconsider things. I was hooked, aroused... it was only when I heard her voice that she had me completely."

"What did she say?" EDI asked, interest spiking with every word uttered, a strange sensation spreading through her platform.

"It wasn't what she said, it was how she said it. Seductive, wouldn't even cover it. There was a... mischief about her tone. When she said, 'Follow me.' I followed without question. Before I could even make sense of the situation she was dragging me into the women's bathroom, with one blink of an eye I was up against the cubicle and she was lifting me up, hands on my ass. Then... we were kissing, her hands dipping into my pants, caressing me. I can still remember her lips, they were soft and just... perfect."

"..."

"After that... things were all a blur, I remember pleasure, images of her between my legs, licking me until I could no longer hold back my moans. I remember being pressed into her pussy and trying to copy what she had done for me. Then, after I had orgasmed so many times that they bled into each other, I remember sitting in her lap as we just... kissed. She was thrusting her pussy against mine, my legs wrapped around her mid-drift. And that was how it ended, she left, kissed me goodbye and when I regained consciousness I had to wipe down the insides of my leg. So, yeah, that was the first time I had sex."

"You speak of the time fondly... and vividly." EDI murmured, the strange feeling racketing up with every detail offered.

"I do. It was a wonderful experience," Traynor smiled, her features turning contemplative as she recalled the figures face. "You know, it's a strange thing."

"What is?"

"The woman I had sex with... she looked... she looked a lot like Miranda, now that I think of it. Except older, a few years maybe, ten tops. Strange... Same hair colour, same facial features... they looked so similar. When I first saw Miranda in her office I thought she was the woman I had sex with. But she's too young. Strange, if I didn't know better I would have said I had sex with Miranda's mum. But Miranda doesn't have a mum, does she? She was created in a lab. So, who the hell was she?"

Unsure how to answer, as she did not know the answer to the Comm Specialists questions, EDI remained silent. Instead, when Traynor managed to shake the thought away, EDI asked a question of her own. The need to learn taking centre stage above simple contemplation.

"Did that experience make you happy, Specialist Traynor?"

Smiling, Traynor nodded. "Yes. Not many people can brag about their first sexual experience being that damn good... but I can. You know, there is no better feeling than when sex is done right. Nothing compares. The only problem is, you have to find the right person, the right circumstances. Only then can everything feel just right."

"Hmm," EDI pondered this, a resolution set and an idea formed. After listening to Traynor's story, about how it felt and how it made her feel... something activated in EDI's core. A desire to learn, to experience what the young Specialist had felt. She wanted to understand, what better way was there to understand then to experience these feelings first hand?

"Specialist Traynor," EDI said, waiting until Traynor looked her in the eye before continuing. "Would it make you happy if I was to administer this level of contact, that you described, to you now?"

"W-What!?" Traynor blanched, scooting a little away from EDI as she processed the question.

Sex...

with EDI...!?

...

"It could be a mutually beneficial partnership," EDI reasoned, scooting closer to Traynor who moved further away in response. "You could feel every sensation you felt when you were 19, with proper guidance, and I can experience the sensations you describe. Is this not acceptable?"

"E-EDI!?" Traynor stammered, her back hitting the edge of the sofa. "You can't just... Sex is... I am flattered, really, EDI. But, I don't think you know what you're asking..."

"I know what I am asking, Specialist Traynor. I want to learn, to understand... you wish to become intimate with someone. Why not me?"

Shaking her head, lowering herself further against the cushions of the sofa, knees bent and raised to protect herself as EDI hovered above her, Traynor covered her eyes. "Because you are important to me, EDI. I respect you and admire you too much. I can't have sex with you and risk..."

"But you desire me, don't you?" EDI whispered, lips a breath away from Traynor's ear. "You even said as much. You desire my physical plat... my body. You desire my body. My voice. I'm offering them to you. Isn't that what sex is, offering and receiving?"

"Giving and taking," Traynor corrected. "But I guess those are the same things."

"I am offering myself to you, Traynor. I am giving you my body. You said you would help me, I wish to learn the things you experienced. I want to learn. Will you teach me?"

"EDI, please..." Traynor pleaded, moaning when she felt EDI's torso slip between her raised legs and press against her front. "EDI, if we do this... I'm gonna want more. That wouldn't be right."

"You can have more. This would not be a one time deal. You said that you respected me, admired me, so, please, believe me when I say that we can do this as many times as you want. I want to learn. To experience..."

"I know already," Traynor shouted, features turning angry for the first time since they had stepped into the Observation deck. "You want to have sex with me just so you can learn, experience... I don't... It doesn't matter who it is... You don't want to have sex with me, EDI. You just want to have sex."

Leaning back, away from Traynor's ear, EDI fixed her eyes on Traynor, features stern. "It has to be you."

"W-What...?" Traynor whispered, the tightness, the doubt, in the Specialists body easing.

"I have no interest in anyone but you, Specialist Traynor. It has to be you. If I am to have my first sexual experience, if there is anyone on the Normandy I would wish to share this with... it would be you... Specialist Tr... No... Sam. I want to experience love and sex for the first time, with you, Sam."

Gasping, the sound of her name, the thing of dreams previously, had just become a reality. Unsure what to do, Traynor rested her hands against her mouth, not trusting herself to speak. EDI had said all the right things, was looking at her in a way that brokered no doubts... EDI wanted to share this experience with her, and her alone.

"Will you have sex with me, Sam?" EDI asked, lifting Traynor's hands from her mouth and placing them against her own.

Traynor's eyes widened at the softness, the texture that she could feel under her fingertips. EDI's lips... they felt so soft. Memories of her first sexual experience when she was 19, the soft texture of that woman's lip... they finally had a contender. Moving her fingertip, pressing and rubbing in equal measure, Traynor's restraint broke.

She was ready...

No more waiting.

No more trying to be the good one, no more being respectful.

EDI wanted to have sex with her, who the hell was she deny herself such an opportunity?

Pushing EDI back, Traynor spread herself on the sofa, head propped up by the arm rest. With a smile, Traynor allowed a finger to fall from the AI's lips and followed a straight path all the way down to where her belly button would have been. "You got me. I want to have sex with you. God help me I do. So, what do you say? Care to make the first move, it is your first time after all."

Smiling, EDI lowered herself against Traynor's body, breasts meeting breasts and legs interlocking against each other. As EDI took a moment to appreciate Samantha Traynor's beautiful facial features, EDI finally lowered her head down, eyes focused on the human's soft looking lips.

This was it.

EDI was about to experience her first kiss and then... she would experience the pleasures of sex.

...

...

"Wait!" Traynor warned, rising on her elbows to look at EDI in concern. "EDI, listen. Whatever you do, please, please do not tell Joker about this. Or anyone for that matter. But especially Joker. I don't want to hurt him... but I also cannot deny how badly I want this. So, could you please keep this a secret from him. Please."

Confused, EDI lifted herself on her arms and hovered above the young Specialist. "Jeff is in a long distance relationship with his girlfriend on Earth? Why would he be affected by us having sex?"

"JEFF HAS A GIRLFRIEND!?" Traynor screamed, more shocked by this admission then anything that had taken place between herself and EDI. "When!? How!? I thought for sure you and Jeff were an item. When did this happen!?"

"Jeff doesn't like to talk about his girlfriend. He has revealed certain things to me and even invited me to meet her on the Citadel once. She seems... nice. Has a thing about cars, apparently. But why are we talking about Jeff at the present moment?"

"Oh, right," Traynor blushed, nerves settling at the prospect of not only having sex with EDI but also betraying such a close friend. Thankfully, Joker already had someone. So no betrayal necessary. Only good old sex and Traynor couldn't wait for it to begin. So, with that in mind, Traynor lowered herself back against the sofa and waited. "Alright. Enough about Joker, let's do what we have to do. Now that Joker is out of the picture... we can go. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Jeff will have no problem with this arrangement. I am permitted to have sex with other members of the crew provided it is recorded live for Joker's enjoyment" EDI said, features cool while Traynor glowered up at the AI. "That was a joke."

"Not funny and enough with the jokes," Traynor whined, pressing a hand against the back of EDI's head. "Just kiss me already."

And before EDI could even register what was happening, the AI felt Traynor's lips pressing against her and an incredible heat spreading to every corner of her platform...

...

...

TBC

...

...

* * *

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Would you believe me if I told you that this was supposed to be a short 3000 to 4000 word chapter?

Or that this idea started as a small one shot and, as I began to plan it out, developed into a long, established story?

This was supposed to be a short, romantic and intimate story with some sex scenes to spice things up. Something to tide me over while I recovered from a Meniscus tear and ACL rupture that required surgery to fix. My boredom gave birth to a small idea and I decided, since I could not move my leg, that I would pursue it.

Funny how one small idea can grow into something I just had to write. Oh, and by the way, people who are concerned about my updating The Succubus, don't be. I have nearly finished writing the next chapter. Should be ready pretty soon, just need to finish the last bit and have a look through it.

The reason why I wrote this story was because I was dealing with some serious writer's block, despite the chapter being written in clear bullet points that I would just need to expand on. Nothing I did was working, so, I decided to write something different. That was how this idea, this story came to be. And, I have to admit, writing this story was surprisingly straightforward

Now, some information about this story:

This will be a very smutty story. I am aiming for, in every three chapters, for at least one sex scene and two intimate moments. (Kissing, etc)

Lesbian sex only. (No men, sorry)

This story is loaded with characters from all three Mass Effect's, I am not following continuity here. All major female characters from the Mass Effect trilogy are onboard. The Reapers are a threat but will not appear in this story. This will be a story about EDI for the most part, discovery, etc.

Like in all of my stories. No Rape. No killing off important characters. Be safe in the knowledge that these two things will not appear in the story.

The main character, as you will gather from the next chapter, is EDI.

EDI will have a sexual scene with every female character on the Normandy, other Universe character or other important characters from the Mass Effect Universe. Every single one and they will happen in different circumstances. I am hoping no one sex scene, or seduction scene, will be the same.

Every female character will be partnered up with someone eventually. This is not an EDI harem. I have partnered characters up with people I either like or believe suit each other (Hint: The argumentative duo from Mass Effect 2 shall be reunited) or new pairings that I haven't seen before. (One of the reasons why I included characters such as Chloe Michel, she will be with a big character.)

Characters from other universes (Other games, movies) will also appear but will be given new roles that fit their characters. (For instance, the character that took Traynor's virginity? Hmm... Looks almost exactly like Miranda but older... Who could that be? Oh, and by the way, characters from other universes are not simply throw away additions. They will also end up with someone from the Normandy.)

Female characters who died in previous Mass Effect's may no longer be dead. Story continuity has not been followed and I will adapt it to suit my needs.

Oriana situation will be resolved. (There is a reason as to why she has been taken. No hints. Important character.)

Updates... I am not too sure how often I will be able to. I will probably write shorter chapters to allow for decent update speed.

Sex scenes will involve toys, etc. No dick girls, for people who like that kind of stuff I have a solution to this issue which will be revealed when Jack appears in the chapter. (Hint: Has a little to do with biotics. A little to do with science.)

The idea behind the story will be revealed in the next chapter. Over arching story present at the end of the next chapter. Hopefully you will like it.

Well, I hope you found this chapter interesting enough to keep on reading because I have a lot of stuff planned. A lot of characters to introduce. As well as a smutty story, I want to make this a compelling one and I will be working very hard to achieve that goal.

If anyone has any suggestions of characters from other Universes to include, or scenarios they would like to see play out, feel free to drop me a message or review. I will consider it and see whether it works in the overall context of the story.

So, that is it. Feel free to leave any comments, praise or criticism as both have helped mold me into a better writer (No, seriously look at my previous work when I first started. The difference is astronomical.)

All the best and I will hopefully update the next chapter soon.

.

.

.

P.S. Apologies for any errors in spelling, grammar or any other issues you may find in this chapter. I bought a new Computer recently and it didn't come with Microsoft Word. Have had to use something called WordPad which has none of the advantageous of Microsoft Word but five times the issues. I hate it so much. So, please forgive me if you see any problems. Also, this chapter was written in a two day span, so editing has not been correctly performed.

P.S.P.S Any questions? Feel free to ask and I will answer.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Mass Effect

.

Direct Assimilation

By Miracles79

.

Chapter Two: Basic Guidance

.

* * *

.

The Characters and IP used in this story are property of Bioware Studios and are used in appreciation of the Studios incredible work and not for profit.

.

 **An important Author's Note can be found at the end of this chapter. I would be eternally grateful if you would give it a look, once the chapter is over. There is some information inside relevant to this story and my other projects. I hope you can spare a little of your time, if not then I understand and merely thank you for taking the time to read my work.**

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hands gripping her shoulders, nails digging into her synthetic skin, EDI was forced backwards until her body was trapped between the cushions of the sofa and a warm, human body. Upon said contact, EDI felt the pressure above her move upwards, soft and cared for hands pulling herself up the AI's platform until EDI could see the young humans face in her optical vision. Smiling, pearly white teeth slipping past luscious lips, Traynor leaned down and kissed the AI once more.

Despite not being human, Traynor was pleasantly surprised by the soft texture now currently pressing against her lips. If she had not known better, Traynor would have thought she was kissing an organic. And yet, with the slightest contact, Traynor felt her lips tingle as they molded against the artificial platform beneath her, sending shockwaves of pleasure shooting through her body.

Meanwhile, laying directly below Traynor's body, EDI remained motionless, all sensory functions zeroed in on the strange pressure being applied to her mouth. This was all new to the AI. The moisture, the pursuing of the young humans lip against her own. This sensation she felt coursing through her systems... it was not... unpleasant.

Not at all, in fact, initial impression would lean more towards the opposite end of the spectrum. But still, this act, this... kissing... was a rather strange and foreign concept to a newly created AI. She had never been kissed, after all, and after years of wondering what an act would entail and feel like... she finally had the chance to reach a consensus.

So, as Traynor continued to press gentle kisses against her mouth, breath fanning the moisture they had both created, EDI decided to return the favour.

Searching her memory core and additional databases, EDI looked for instances where she had seen other organics kissing each other. EDI wished to respond to Traynor's advances but did not know how to please the young human accordingly, she needed support and guidance. Perhaps the AI had come across someone in her travels who could provide such aid...

...

(... Searching Priority Databases... Subject: Kissing... Data not found...)

(... Searching Secondary Databases... Subject: Kissing... Data not found...)

(...)

(... Selecting Memory Core... Selecting All Memories... Subject: Kissing... 120 Data Files found...)

(...)

(... Search parameters must be narrowed...)

(... Specialist Traynor spoke of a preference for women... Perhaps, preference could lead to answers...)

(...)

(... Selecting Memory Core... Selecting All Memories... Subject: Kissing... Additional Subjects: Female organic / female organic... 1 Data File Found...)

(... Task complete... Assimilating Data...)

...

As the video file was downloaded to her optical nerve, the five-minute video being consumed in less than a second, EDI now knew what needed to be done. The act of pleasing Specialist Traynor could be fulfilled.

So, moving her arms up to meet the brunette, one hand reaching for her lower back, the other intent on resting against the back of her head, EDI prepared herself. The AI was ready, she could give Traynor everything she wanted and learn from this experience.

...

...

Eyes closed, lips nipping at the AI's synthetic flesh, Traynor sighed in satisfaction. Even with the AI not kissing her back, this experience was something to truly savour. The tingling of her lips, the moisture being collected there... everything was vivid. She wished to savour every moment, to lock EDI away in this room forever and simply kiss her over and over again. This was bliss, and yet the brunette wanted more. The slim yet supple frame beneath her was another area her hands had not yet ventured to, and she was eager to correct that wrong.

...

But that was for another time...

For now, Traynor was quite content to simply kiss the AI of her dreams...

...

They still had time...

EDI was new to all this and would need time to adjust...

...

They could go slow...

Traynor would wait, EDI would be worth the wait...

...

However, within seconds, and with one movement... everything changed.

...

...

Because, without warning, EDI suddenly grabbed the back of her head, fingers curling in her dark brown hair, painfully, and as she made to utter a cry of pain, her mouth was silenced by EDI's own. Shocked, feeling the AI's entire mouth covering her lips and chin, Traynor tried to push back. Upon this action, EDI countered by wrapping her spare arm tight around her the brunette's midriff, before pulling the unfortunate human back against her frame. Now trapped, Traynor squirmed in the AI's hold, trying to fight the frame that held her close and kissed her harder.

"EE ... ED... EDI... EDI...!" Traynor grimaced, the feel of the moisture inside EDI's mouth, descending against her tongue and chin, disgusting to the extreme. Snarling, hands pushing against the Ai's shoulders with all her strength, Traynor finally managed to gain EDI's attention.

Blinking, EDI looked up at Traynor's face, the looks of contentment and satisfaction replaced with pain and discomfort. Upon registering this, EDI immediately released her hold and watched in shock as the young human retreated from her, spluttering and clearing her throat with a hand placed against it. Concerned, EDI attempted to move towards the human, offering her services, but Traynor stopped her with a raised hand, a signal to cease all movement.

Obeying the command, concern, and confusion still plastered on EDI's face, Traynor continued to splutter, breathing heavily as she wiped the moisture off of her lips and chin with the back of her hand. EDI knew she had made a mistake, that much was obvious, but in what capacity...?

Had she been too rough...?

Traynor's reaction suggested so, but the visual aid she had digested suggested that such an act needed to be this rough. So, it could not have been that.

Had she not performed the act correctly...?

No, EDI had assessed the information numerous times to allow for full comprehension. The act was performed correctly, it couldn't have been that.

...

...

Then where had the AI gone wrong...?

...

...

Throat clearing, the area around her mouth no longer wet, Traynor turned to face EDI with a final exhale. "EDI!? That was gross! What... What the hell was that!?"

Confused, the AI cocked her head to the side. "I do not understand, Specialist Traynor. I was performing the task as per your instructions."

"My instructions!? Did I, at any point, instruct you to do that!?"

"Yes," EDI replied, recognising the bewilderment in Traynor's voice as well as the volume used. "You requested that we kiss. You initiated the contact and I intended to return your advances. I did as instructed but you refused."

"..."

"Did I do something wrong, Specialist Traynor?"

Shaking her head, a hand resting against her forehead, Traynor looked towards the AI. Traynor could see the truth and honesty on display, clear for all to see. EDI was simply confused, she did not act out of spite, or anger. No, this was nothing more than the AI's inexperience and uncertainty.

So, taking a moment to calm herself, a luxury that would not have been afforded to just anyone, had they kissed her in such a manner (Then again, EDI was her one special case), Traynor refocused on the AI.

"EDI, I know you didn't mean it, but that was not a pleasant kiss. Far and away one of the worst kisses I have ever had. Not as bad as when I kissed my best friends little sister, when we were young and stupidly drunk, but it is in the same category for sure."

Alarmed, EDI looked down at her hands, features downcast. Traynor couldn't help but let a small smile slip at seeing this, EDI was behaving like a small child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. The AI looked ashamed of herself, and Traynor did not want to see that expression a second longer.

So, moving along the sofa, Traynor placed a hand against the AI's shoulder and waited for EDI to look up before continuing. "Hey, remember what I said before. Not all first times are great or wonderful experiences. This stuff takes time."

"..."

"Hey," Traynor reassured, bumping their shoulders together. "I haven't sprinted out of this room or told you that we will never kiss again, right? You messed up, yeah, but I am still here. I want to be here. So, let's figure this out. Together."

"... I don't understand... Where did I go wrong...?"

"Well, your style was a little... messy, to say the least. But that's fine," Traynor hurried to add, seeing EDI's dejected features rise to the surface yet again. "That just shows your inexperience. I'm sure, with regular practice, we can get you kissing like a pro. Hell, I'm here to teach you. We'll practice, together, and I'll be giving you full mark within a week, tops."

"Do you believe that is possible?" EDI asked, voice unable to hide the concern laced in her words.

"I do. Now, in order to help you, I am going to need you to explain to me why you decided to kiss me like that. Most people, when it is their first time, will not attempt anything as... gross as that until far later into a relationship, or when they have consumed quite a few drinks. Most people are too nervous and try light and soft kisses. So, please explain why you decided to kiss me like... like you did?"

"I was copying a scenario I had seen three months ago, outside the Afterlife Night Club in Omega."

"Go on." Traynor insisted, waiting to hear the full story before coming to conclusions. Conclusions that she was pretty sure she knew already considering Omega's rough reputation and the things people got up to in public.

"I was accompanying Shepard and Tali to meet with Aria in Afterlife, and on our travels, a situation arose that required me to be needed elsewhere. That was when I saw it. Two organics kissing in secret... One, human, the other, Asari. I found myself unable to look away. I even documented every detail that took place to my memory core, recorded the moment until its very end."

"Wait, does that mean you have footage?"

Nodding, EDI crossed her legs on the sofa and rested her hands in her lap, content to talk about this matter rather than her poor performance earlier. "I do. I have it saved in my long-term memory process, housed in my memory core."

"..."

"It is filed under important documents," EDI continued, eyes looking far off as she attempted to locate the footage. "I would have filed it under Priority but that houses the crew and ships data. Data too valuable to be moved or deleted. I have it saved in a video format, so, if I ever wish to view it, I can review the footage as such."

"Hmm," Rubbing her chin, this information bringing more ideas to the forefront, Traynor looked up at EDI uneasily. "Would you... Would you mind showing me that footage? It may help me understand what you were going for, and I could critique and explain certain things to you. The do's and don'ts... That kind of thing."

Taking a moment to digest this information, EDI's eyes turned to look at Traynor who watched her with just a hint of nervousness... and excitement. "There is a video screen in this room. I could transmit the footage, if you desire it. Otherwise, we could move to a different venue as the screen in this room uses older, out of date, tech."

"No! No!" Traynor rushed, hands rising to rest on EDI's shoulder as she had just been about to stand. "Here's fine. I'd rather not waste another moment when we could be kis... I mean, it... it's better not to risk it, right? We should stay here, where it is safe, that way nobody will know what we are getting up to."

Nodding, EDI looked towards the video screen and placed the paused footage on its surface. "In response to your concerns, I have placed additional resources to enhance the picture quality of the video. I have also activated the sound proofing in this room as the video is often at points very loud and could draw the attention of other members of staff."

"Good thinking. So, can we start watching it now? It would be better to get this over with quickly. Quick and painless, like a plaster, you know..."

"Understood."

And with that, EDI turned on the video and sat back with Traynor close by her side...

...

* * *

.

.

.

Stepping out of the entrance to the Normandy SR-2, EDI walked a pace behind Shepard and Tali who were lost in conversation. EDI paid little mind to the argument taking place, the AI had heard enough during the weapons and armor check to know it was not her place to intercede. There was little need to involve herself, after all. So, instead, EDI kept an eye on the perimeter, hacking into camera feeds located nearby to get a better idea of what could be hiding in ambush.

"Tali, enough!" Shepard ordered, stopping in her tracks to face the young Quarian, features hidden behind a familiar mask. "We have been over this. No amount of bickering will change my position."

"Well, I don't see why I have to be here, Shepard. I have no wish to interact with that heartless woman. This is no need for me to be here, I am not needed, in any shape or form. So, please explain, why do you persist on bringing me along every time we come to Omega!?"

Sighing, a hand ruffling through her red locks, Shepard noticed a crowd of Vorcha and Turians watching their interaction. No doubt they had been recognised and were eager to learn more of what was being discussed out here, in the open. This was Omega, after all, a place where information and gossip was a collectors item for certain, disreputable, people.

"..."

Recognising the audience they had gathered, Shepard took Tali by the arm and moved to a corner of the room. EDI watched, glaring at any from the crowd who wished to move closer, preferring that her commander and squad mate sort out whatever issues they had. After she had turned the group away, EDI returned her attention to Shepard and Tali who proceeded to whisper to each other, voices too low for any organic to hear.

"Tali, you know the situation. Aria will not talk to me unless you are present at my side... I don't know why, but, she is adamant that you are nearby when we meet."

"I know that Shepard, but I don't see why we are just bowing to her demands. When have we ever conceded defeat to anyone? Aria says she wants me present, well, too bad. I'm not going."

"Tali, please..."

"No, Shepard. If Aria wants to play this stupid game, then I refuse to play along. I have far better things to do then entertain some Asari's pointless power trip. So, you can tell her I am busy and to bother someone else."

Frustrated, Shepard pulled Tali back when she went to leave, being as gentle as she possibly could without giving her room to escape. "Tali, you do not have to do anything. All you have to do is stand beside me, that's it. Aria barely even talks to you. She just wants you close, for some reason, probably because you keep reacting to every little things she says. If you stop reacting then I am sure she'll move on and will no longer ask for you to attend.

"That's just it, though," Tali whispered back, hands gesticulating wildly. "She doesn't require me to do anything. She just looks at me and makes stupid remarks about my... my... inexperience. I am so sick of her shit, Shepard. If she calls me her next conquest one more time... then I will do something that will require a new ruler of Omega, and a goddamn cleaner."

"Tali, just for today, please. I really need to talk to Aria, she has information I cannot just sit on. If there really is another Jane Shepard running amok out there, another me, then I need to put a stop to her shit."

"Shepard..."

"This... clone... has already taken out a number of Reaper forces and has slept with all the women she has saved, demanded it even, as a reward. Do you not see what kind of reputation I am building!? Don't you get it! Everyone thinks she's me. She is running my name through the dirt, as we speak! For god sake, I don't fight the Reapers just so I can get fucking laid. I'm not like that!"

Sighing, Tali considered Shepard's point of view... She did promise to support Shepard in any way she can, from the very beginning. "Fine, Shepard. I will help you, but just this once. After this, I never want to see that woman again. Am I clear? Never again Shepard, or I may very well have little choice but to kill her... slowly... and maliciously."

Nodding, Shepard backed away and the pair returned to EDI's side. "Thank you, Tali. I know she gets on your nerves, like no one I have ever seen before, but I promise you this will be the last time. We won't see Aria for a long, long time and by then she would have probably forgotten about you."

"Promise..."

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." Shepard replied, one hand on her chest the other offering a salute in Tali's direction.

Smiling, Tali walked beside Shepard and nudged her with her shoulder, playfully. "I'll keep a needle with me, just in case."

As the trio walked down the narrow path, heading towards the sliding doors that would open to reveal the night club, Afterlife, the trio were forced to separate when a young human woman sprinted passed them. The woman in question appeared young, far too young to be walking around a place like Omega on her own, her light blonde hair trailing behind her.

Watching the young human pass, a moment of concern rising to Shepard's features, Shepard and Tali looked at each other. Years of teamwork and a burdening friendship had allowed Shepard and Tali to have an almost psychic understanding of each other. So, when Shepard nodded, Tali withdrew her heavy pistol and turned away from the open door.

...

...

However, just as the trio were about to head back, in search of the panicked human, Shepard's omni-tool began to ping. Looking down, Shepard saw the name reflected back at her in amber and knew this was a call she could not leave to voice mail. So, raising a hand to stop her squadmates, Shepard answered the call.

"Shepard, I see you have arrived," Aria mewled, expression as stone-faced as the day they had met her. "And I see you have brought Tali vas Normandy along with you, as I instructed. Very good, seems you humans can listen to the simplest of instructions. You know where to find me, I expect to see you in my club without a moment's delay."

Sighing, knowing where this conversation was headed, considering the set of camera's trained on them and the fact that the call was made the moment they made to turn back, Shepard conceded. "We'll be on our way."

"I should hope so, Shepard."

Canceling the call, Shepard turned towards the Quarian and AI, features stern and business like. No doubt she was about to hand out orders, her figure and posture screamed absolute authority, like she was back on the field, relaying information while under incoming fire. The fire in her eyes was certainly present, and EDI and Tali stood straight ready to follow whatever orders Commander Shepard had in mind.

"EDI," Shepard called, eyes focused on the Artificial Intelligence. "I want you to follow that girl and ensure her safety. Listen to what she has to say and, if she requires your help, see to it that you do as she asks, understood!?"

"At once, Shepard," EDI answered, turning away from her squadmates to sprint down the hallway in search of the young human organic.

"Tali," Shepard sighed, knowing that Tali would not like what she was about to say. "We need to keep Aria on our side. We can leave the search to EDI, but, if she cannot find her I give you permission to leave and support her."

"Even if we are in the middle of talking with Aria?"

"Even if we are in the middle of talking with Aria," Shepard replied, nodding to emphasize her point. "Let's go. I'm sure EDI will be able to take care of this."

...

...

Following the human's footsteps, using the camera's feed history to locate her position, EDI finally found the young human organic further along the hall. Only, she wasn't alone, there was somebody talking to her, shielded by what looked like a large, tipped over rubbish skip. Concerned, EDI enabled her foot dampeners, silencing her footfalls, and sprinted around the corner to investigate what was happening.

Crouching down, the skip in plain view, EDI made her way towards it and could hear two voices drawing closer just beyond. Coming to rest at the corner of the skip, EDI leaned over and trained her eyes, picking up two figures now shrouded in darkness. The AI could barely hear their voices now, what had once been one-sided screaming had turned into frantic whispers between the pair. Taking a moment, to heighten the range of her hearing, EDI returned her focus to the human and the unspecified organic who had now cornered her.

"What time do you call this, little one?" The Asari chided, moving closer to the human she had trapped against the wall.

"I... I... I'm sorry," The young human called, eyes focused anywhere but on the Asari who was smiling down at her, a predatory gaze burning a hole through her body.

"Sorry isn't good enough. I told you to be here when my shift ended, and you know what time my shift ends, don't you?"

"At... At two... I know... I'm so sorry, but, my mother, she..."

Scoffing, leaning back to look at the human who was cowering before her, the Asari removed a hand from the wall and rested a single finger under the human's chin, lifting up until they met, eye to eye.

Smiling, taking a moment to inspect the young, innocent and beautiful face right in front of her, the Asari moved in and nestled against the crook of the human's neck. The human shuddered at the motion, knees growing weak, eyes glistening as she felt the other women's breath fan over her ear.

"What did your mother say this time, Max? Did she tell you to stay away from me? That I'm trouble? That all I want is your body?"

Max, the young human of barely 16, closed her eyes as the Asari spoke, a hand rising to her own chest to stop her heart from beating through her chest. "She... She doesn't... Want me... To see you. She told me never... never to see you... a-again."

"Really," The Asari laughed, a hand rising to wrap around the back of the humans head, lowering it so she could sniff the human's hair. Upon breathing in the perfume and shampoo, the Asari mewled in satisfaction and breathed in the scent once more. All of her actions were open, no subtlety to be had, and the human shook as the Asari continued her ministrations.

"Why is your mother so against me? Is it because I'm one of Aria's dancers, one of Aria's personal whores? Or is it something else?"

Breathing heavily, Max's body pressed so intimately against the Asari's, the young human wrapped an arm around her shoulder, steadying herself. "Yes... And... No. My mother, she... She believes I am too young. That you are too old. She believes you are old enough to be my mother... The thought scares her."

Biting her lip, arms slipping around the sides of Max's waist, the Asari pulled the human firmly against her body. The human went limp, the Asari enjoying the submissiveness being shown. This human was special, so very special. They had met by chance, the young human having slipped away from her overbearing mother to take in the sights of her new home. It just happened to be the Asari's break at the time, and the two had bumped into each other.

The Asari had been taken from that very moment to the point that she had cut off ties with her then wife back on Illium, that very afternoon.

Too soon, you may say, but why settle for second best when what you really wanted stood before your very eyes, just begging to be taken?

Who was she deprive the young human of what would be a very intimate and sexual relationship?

She was no saint, after all, but she would be happy to show Max all the sinful things she had concocted in her mind since their eyes settled on each other.

"Aya?" Max called, breath soft and whispery as she rested her head against the Asari's shoulder, feet hovering above the ground.

"Saying my name, little one," The Asari laughed. "I don't recall giving you permission."

Alarmed, Max attempted to apologise, still unsure how to act socially with other people. But her agitation was silenced when Aya lowered Max back to her feet and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. Max was so shocked by the contact that she didn't have time to respond as Aya had leaned away by the point the human had wished to prolong said contact.

"You really are something, Max," Aya whispered, nose tickling the corner of Max's ear. "Imagine what your mother would say if she saw what we were doing?"

"A-Aya..." Max moaned, her body responding when Aya gripped the underside of her thighs and lifted her up against the wall.

"And she truly believes I am old enough to be your mother. Please, I am far older than that. I am old enough to be your mother's great, great, great grandmother. You are only 16 while I am well into my centuries."

"Aya, please..." Max pleaded, face growing red with every word the Asari murmured against her ear.

"What would your mother say if she knew, do you think she would be ashamed, that you have been between the legs of someone so much older than you? That you were screaming my name when I was pushing myself inside of you? Do you think she would be proud of you, my love?"

Panting, hands circling the Asari's head, Max squirmed in Aya's hold and opened her eyes little by little. Seeing the glistening wetness, the humans red and sweaty face, Aya could no longer take it. She had to have the human, forever and for all eternity, this was what she had been waiting for since the day since she was born.

She had been patient, had permitted herself to take her time and not have sex with the human more than once a day. Tonight, tonight would be the start of something more, of endless and passionate sex, and they would only stop when neither could move a single muscle. This would happen every day, for as long as both drew breath.

So, pushing Max further up against the wall, her head moving to rest a breath away from Max's, Aya pressed their foreheads together. "I need you, Max. I have been patient long enough. Do as I say or I will get angry, do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes..." Max moaned, head filled with pleasure as the Asari thrust her whole body against her over and over again. "Yes, God, yes."

"Good. Now, open your mouth and stick out your tongue."

Following orders, not even taking a moment to consider the ramifications, Max opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, pointing it towards the Asari. Without pause, Aya moved in and trailed her tongue along the slender muscle, from top to bottom. She did this several times, lapping at Max's tongue like a cat in heat. Aya could not help herself. She wanted to make Max hers, unequivocally and unquestionably.

Taking the tongue between her lips, Aya forced Max's head forward against her own, allowing the movement to slide her lips along Max's tongue and then back again. Moving her head backwards and forward, pushed forward by Max's breathless moans, Aya increased her speed, lips pursing around the flesh as it glided in and out of her mouth. In response to this attention, Max held Aya firmly, allowing Aya to use her in whatever way she saw fit. She was Aya's, after all, the only person she had the fortune of seeing outside of her locked door.

As Aya pulled away from Max's tongue, allowing the human a moment to catch her breath, Aya proceeded to run her hands down her front, hands clasping firm breasts. Aya was loving this, she had touched the human's body before, even sampled it with her tongue and mouth, but the knowledge that she could do this all day was enough to make her mouth water all over again. Aya loved the sounds the young human made, the squeals when her fingers squeezed her supple flesh, the high pitched squeak when she consumed her mouth with her own.

"A... Aya... Wait..." Max called, looking around her vicinity for fear that someone might find them, most specifically her mother who would no doubt learn of her disappearance soon.

"No waiting," Aya moaned, lips moving to silence the humans, a smile reaching her lips as Max hugged her and kissed back.

"B-But... What if we're... seen together..." Max murmured through kisses, Aya desperate for her to stay silent and continue pressing those sweet, sweet lips against her own. "My mother, she... She would... Kill me... If she... found us... like this."

Stretching her tongue so that it slipped into the human's mouth, Aya went in search for Max's own, delighted when the intrusive piece of flesh came to meet her half way. Pressing Max closer to her body, her hands parting the human's legs so that she could nestle in between them and thrust against the human's core, Aya opened her eyes hoping to see Max looking back at her. Unfortunately, the human's eye were closed. Max had always been a shy one, preferred to feel than see or hear herself behaving like such a harlot. Something Aya would be sure to break her of in due time.

Thrusting against the human, Max's hands curling around the Asari's head to maintain her balance as she leaned back, Aya watched the spectacle with a great hunger. Max was so innocent, so beautiful. Not beautiful like a model, so upright, so prim and proper. Max was authentic, she was real. Perfection and innocence all in one. It was that innocence that drew her to Max in the first place. The one thing that could not be found in a place like Omega.

"... Aya... Please... My mother... Will be... Looking for me. We can't be seen... together. She'll... She'll tell Aria... She'd push us apart. I-I don't want... To lose you."

Stunned to hear such honesty spoken by Max, while wrapped in the heat of the moment, Aya moved her lips away from the humans and stared at her. "You don't want to lose me? Who the hell said you would lose me!? If your bitch of a mother threatens to do anything to separate us, then I will kidnap you and we will leave this fucking rock."

"Aya... Please... Please, don't... Call my mother... A bitch," Max pleaded, struggling to talk as she spent this moment of inaction to catch her breath. "She's... She's just worried about me. I... I'm all she has left... When she saw us together, holding hands... and talking... Outside Afterlife... she reacted that way... because she doesn't... want to lose me."

"Like I give a shit," Aya replied, happy to hold the young woman in her arms and be held in equal regard. "You are all I fucking care about. I don't give a shit about your mom. I called you... have been calling you here, every day, because I wanted to see you. You live behind a locked door, your mother refuses to let you leave for fear that you will become 'tainted' by people like me. So, no, I will not stop calling your mother a bitch, because that is what she is, a bitch. No one will stand between us, and if they do I will fucking end them, whether it's Aria, your mother, or, hell, even if its Commander, fucking, Shepard. I will end them all if they get between me and you. You are mine and I am never letting you go. Do you hear me!?"

Smiling, the sheer anger and honesty in Aya's voice clear to even the untrained ear, Max kissed the corner of the Asari's neck. "You don't have to be angry, Aya. No one will ever tear us apart. If I had to choose between you, my mother, Aria and all the enemies in the world... I would choose you every time. But, please, Aya. For now, I want to be greedy. I want to keep you and my mother on my side."

"..."

"I want my mother to be happy and oblivious, and you to simply be happy. That is all I want. So, please, let me go back to my mother and I will return here tomorrow, at this exact time. Then, someday, when the time is right, I will go with you and do anything you want. No matter how difficult it may be, I will do it if you ask me. But not now, give me time. I want my mother to give us her blessing, and, if that time never comes, only then will I do what you want."

"Okay," Aya whispered, forehead resting against that of Max's. "But just, one more kiss, just one more... and I'll let you go."

Nodding, a smile reaching the human's lips, Max leaned up towards the Asari, eyes closed in order to imprint every moment to memory. However, before Max could prepare herself, Aya suddenly grabbed her head and engulfed the poor woman's lips with her own, tongue plunging deep to locate its familiar. Shocked, a whine of desire coursing through her, Max pulled Aya close and made this last moment tonight as memorable as possible.

...

Even with the market so close, the sounds of sellers and devil worshippers screaming nearby, EDI heard nothing but the sounds of wet lips smacking, of tongues and deep breathing permeate the relative silence. From the beginning, EDI had seen it all, had inspected every detail and monitored every erogenous zone she could find. The young human was not drugged, as she had first believed when the AI found such a young human in the presence of one of Aria's dancers. No, in fact, EDI could firmly deduce that the young human, Max, had never had any foreign chemicals in her body. Neither alcohol or drugs.

This relationship was real, authentic... not forced at all. Perhaps the human had been manipulated to some extent, EDI suspected as much, but even the Asari, Aya, appeared genuine and honest. There had been real fear in her voice, her tone when she considered the possibility of losing Max.

Was this... love!?

No, it looked nothing like the relationship Joker had with his girlfriend. Their relationship was... to put it mildly... a lot less sexual. But this, the relationship between the young human and Asari, seemed nothing but. Even now, the two could not keep their hands away from each other, mouths never separating even when the need to breath took hold.

Watching, eyes unable to part from the sight before her, EDI suddenly realised that her optics were set to record. Quite when she had activated such a mode, the AI could not say, but it was there, recording in the background even now. Turning back to face the human and Asari, EDI decided to end the recording. This was a private moment, after all, and despite having said this, EDI did not opt to delete said recording. Instead, EDI placed the recording in her core process, high-level security enabled, should anyone wish to find or delete said data.

Then, recognising that the pairs love making was coming to an end, EDI retreated from behind the skip and made her way to Afterlife...

...

But all the AI saw as it walked the halls was the recording that had taken place moments before...

...

A recording that would forever change her life, and her function.

* * *

.

.

.

Staring at the monitor, her eyes wide and disbelieving, Traynor shook her head and raised a hand to her temple before turning to face EDI. "EDI, you do realise that was one of Aria's dancers, right!?"

"Yes."

Confused, expecting the AI to elaborate, Traynor waited until she could take the silence no more. EDI clearly did not have a handle on the whole situation. Everyone, everyone from Omega, to Illium, to the Citadel itself, everyone knew what Aria's dancers were employed for. It wasn't simply to be dancers, oh no, they served many different functions at Aria's behest, some criminal and others... far more sexual.

"Okay, look. Aria's dancers... there... they are used to serving clients who are a little... rough... or messy. Or who like it... rough... or messy."

"..."

"You see," Traynor continued, cheeks turning scarlet the longer she spoke about this. "Aria's dancers were taught and trained by Aria in how to seduce people. Aria selects targets for one of her dancers to corner and seduce until they can no longer control themselves. So that she can later incriminate them and use this footage if and when it is needed."

"How do you know this, Specialist Traynor?"

Cheeks reaching dangerous levels of heat, Traynor looked away from the AI and stared out the starboard deck. Perhaps the stars and endless space would help her calm down?

"I... I..." Traynor stuttered, scratching the back of her head, anxiety clear from actions alone rather than diagnosis. "I may have... been found by Shepard... dancing with and kissing two of Aria's dancers in Afterlife."

"I see..."

"Yeah. When Shepard saw me she pulled me away and brought me back to the Normandy. That was when she explained what was going on. Aria was looking for someone in her... in Shepard's... circle to incriminate so that she could learn of what was going on on the Normandy. She had sent those two dancers to seduce me and they would have probably taken me to one of Aria's hotels and filmed the entire thing. But Shepard got wind and saved me... she's always saving me."

"I do not understand," EDI replied, one factor in this story not making sense. "When we arrive on Omega, Shepard will always order the remaining crew, not assigned to her squad, to stay on the Normandy for their own safety. You are only permitted to leave if you are escorted by two members of her team, and have permission from Shepard. How could Shepard find you in Afterlife when you were not permitted to be there?"

Face reddening to that of a ripe tomato, Traynor exhaled and fanned her face with her hand. "I may have... slipped away from the Normandy... For a bit... Just an hour... Or, maybe... two or three. I knew I was breaking the rules, but I had to see the Asari. My preference might be women but my real preference has always been Asari. So, when I heard there were about a hundred Asari dancing in Afterlife, I couldn't help myself."

"I see," EDI nodded, the recent events finally adding up. "Is that why you have been banned from shore leave for the next three months?"

"Yeah, Shepard was pretty angry with me, and now, whenever we land on Illium or the Citadel, I have to stay on the Normandy. Sucks but... it is what it is."

Nodding, EDI decided not to correct Traynor's suspicions. The AI doubted that Shepard had been angry with her, rather, Shepard may very well have been worried. There was no one she cared more for than her crew, that included the people that worked on the Normandy and not just the crew she had assembled herself, over the years. But that was not what EDI had wanted to talk about, they were getting off topic, again, a worrying habit that seemed indicative of organics.

"Specialist Traynor, I still don't understand where I went wrong. I already knew that the Asari, Aya, was one of Aria's dancers and, I have now learned, that Aria's dancers are more rough and seductive than other organics. But, how does that translate to this situation? Surely kissing is just kissing, was my method not to your liking, or did my performance not measure up to Aya's?"

Taking a moment to consider everything she had learned, Traynor's eyes roamed the interior of the Starboard desk before resting on the AI once again. "There will be some people in this world that prefer your style of kissing. Jack, for one, would probably be a rough kisser, I imagine. N-Not that I have imagined... I mean, she's one of the crew... I'm not about to frat..."

"Specialist Traynor," EDI interrupted, fearing where this conversation would lead. "You are moving off-topic. I wish to learn, to understand... I need to know where I went wrong."

"Oh, right, well... I guess... some people have different... preferences to kissing."

Surprised, EDI leaned forward in order to listen more clearly, this was information that had not even been considered. "So, in addition to having a preference for gender... you can also have a preference for kissing?"

"Of course you can," Traynor replied, incredulously. "No one person is the same, even you EDI. You can have a preference if you wish. You can have a preference for gender, species, kissing, position... hell, even stuff that is not related to sex like... your favourite food or past time."

"..."

"But let's talk about kissing for now," Traynor hurried, realising she was once again going off topic. "I do not like... sloppy kisses, like the one you just gave me. I like it when the person I am kissing kisses me back softly... tenderly, you know. Not hurried or like they are attempting to eat my face whole. Just, soft and slow. That is the way I like to be kissed. Do you understand, EDI?"

"... I am unsure on this, Specialist Traynor. What quantifies as soft... and what quantifies as sloppy?"

Sighing, as this conversation resembled when talking to a child, or a rather drunk person, Traynor finally landed on a solution. If Traynor could not explain the situation to the AI... then perhaps, she could show her...

So, leaning forward, hands itching to hold that of the AI's, Traynor looked into EDI's eyes and threw caution to the wind. "I have an idea. This is obviously a difficult thing to comprehend, and I am not blaming you for that. it is probably because of me, and my inability to explain things to you properly. But, I have come up with a solution."

"..."

"EDI, I am going to... I am going to... k-kiss you. However, when I kiss you, I do not want you to kiss me back. I simply want you to close your eyes and take note of how I tend to kiss people, it is very different from your style. Do you understand? Are you happy with my suggestion, EDI?"

Nodding, EDI affirmed her commitment with vocal permission, noticing how nervous and unsure the human sitting beside her appeared.

"Good. Now, remember... You do not have to do anything, EDI. I will take control and, when you feel ready and comfortable, you can kiss me back. Okay?"

"Understood."

Exhaling deeply, butterflies fluttering in her stomach, Traynor moved closer to EDI, the AI's eyes watching her without a single change in expression. "Okay, EDI, you can close your eyes now."

Upon command, EDI lowered her eyelids and waited for Traynor to make the first move. This was it. Samantha Traynor, the human who had developed a strange yet real infatuation with the Normandy's AI, was waiting in anticipation. The memory of the kiss they had shared, mere moments ago, still fresh in her mind.

This was it!

She was going to kiss EDI, one more time.

...

Leaning in, eyes focused on dark gray lips, Traynor placed a hand against the AI's cheek and almost sighed in rapture the moments she felt EDI's lips make contact with her own. Upon contact, Samantha Traynor pursed her lips and pressed them up against EDI's, until the human's mouth covered the AI's completely. Throughout this, EDI remained still, all sensory functions focused, detecting the lightest touch and the slightest breath against her mouth.

When Traynor pressed a succession of kisses against her lips, EDI had to fight back the urge to open her mouth to moan in pleasure, a strange notion as EDI's platform was not supposed to be this sensitive. And yet, EDI could feel a strange feeling in her lower abdomen, a fluttering of some kind that had never been present before. The strange tingling in her lips was not new, the AI knew her mouth secreted certain pheromone's to heal and aid those if needed, but the function had changed. She could feel her own artificial saliva on Traynor's lips, even now... and it was sweet, sending jolts of pleasure racing through her systems with every passing second.

...

Nipping at EDI's lips, her tongue tracing her lips as the sweet taste returned anew, Traynor carefully caressed the AI's cheek, fingers tracing the contours of her jaw. Joining their lips, yet again, for a brief sustained kiss, Traynor proceeded to place several soft kisses around the edges of EDI's mouth. Every time her lips came into contact with EDI's, Traynor had to withhold a deep exhale... This was truly bliss. To be allowed to kiss someone so freely, so openly... Traynor knew how lucky she was, and how many people in the world would do anything to be in her position.

Never allowing the kiss to heat up, Traynor drew EDI closer, moving the AI's head down as she moved up to meet it. The kiss grew steadily passionate, just the way Traynor liked it, and, when EDI let out a breathy moan, Traynor felt her restraint loosen all the way. With the AI's mouth still open, Traynor moved forward and took EDI's lower lip between her teeth, the act still gentle and sensual. Hands resting on EDI's cheeks, Traynor pulled the lip back towards her, stopping when the flesh could yield no further ground.

As EDI released another breathy moan, which was joined shortly by one of Traynor's own, the human let go of the lip and wrapped her arms around the AI's neck, kissing her fully on the mouth. Their lips did not part, Traynor would not let them, and she kissed the AI for all she was worth. In little time at all, the kissing grew more passionate, Traynor kissing EDI with a fervor that she had not felt for a long time. Not since she had lost her virginity to that woman so long ago, back on Earth.

As Traynor rubbed her lips up against every corner of EDI's mouth, the human found this was not enough... she needed more. The need for further contact, to feel EDI's body against hers, became too much and Traynor pulled the AI closer, a leg rising to rest over EDI's pair. Pulling EDI's head closer, Traynor used the last of her energy to lightly suck on the AI's lower lip, drawing it into her mouth whenever the need took her.

...

However, when oxygen deficit became a real factor, Traynor was forced to pull back and take in a deep, deep breath. They had been kissing for quite a while, three minutes in fact, and while Traynor wished to go longer, the limitations of an organic body would not permit such a thing. So, inhaling desperately, a hand resting against her beating heart, Traynor took a moment to lean back against the sofa. To relax after what had been an earth-shattering kiss... It may have seemed obscene to call it as such, as she was the only one involved in the kiss, but few had made her feel as good as she did now.

...

Opening her eyes, the sounds of heavy breathing coming from nearby, EDI looked towards Traynor slumped on the sofa. As she watched the human breathing deeply, a myriad of thoughts came racing to her mind. One such thought, which seemed the loudest and most prominent, being that she did not want the kiss to end. A part of her was... upset... that the kiss had not continued longer, but that may not have been through choice, given Traynor's exhausted demeanor.

So, moving forward, to better gauge the human's heart rate and lung volume, EDI was surprised when tired eyes turned to looks at her, a smile plastered on her soft lips. However, that was not the only thing that EDI noticed. No, there was something else. Something that was clearly out of place.

"Wow," Traynor moaned, smiling as she tasted the moisture on her lips one more time. "Wow, that was... Wow..."

Unsure how to respond, as similar thoughts had been racing through her mind, EDI pointed towards Traynor's lip. "My apologies, I believe, during out practice, that I may have smeared your lipstick all around your mouth. I will get a tissue and water."

As EDI went to stand, Traynor suddenly sprang into action and pulled the AI back down to the sofa so that they were now sitting together. With a tired smile plastered on her lips, her head lolling back against the backrest of the sofa, Traynor looked towards the AI. The sight of EDI was one that had always taken her breath away, but the way she looked now, was by far the best she had ever seen... for one reason in particular.

Smiling still, eyes glazed over in exhaustion, Traynor raised a finger to EDI's lip.

"My lipsticks on your mouth too, see," Traynor remarked, brushing the pad of her finger against EDI's bottom lip and showing her. "But don't worry, we'll clean it off when we are finished here. For now, I have to admit, I quite like seeing you wearing my lipstick. Are you ready for more? Do you think you can do what I just did?"

Nodding, a desire to be intimate with the human growing once more, EDI leaned forward towards Traynor only to be stopped by the very same person, a hand resting against her mouth. Looking up, eyes searching Traynor's for answers, the human shook her head and laughed before removing her hand. EDI had half a mind to continue her ascent, to claim those lips like the human had claimed hers, but she knew that Traynor wanted to speak. There was that familiar glint in her eye, a look of mischief clear to see.

"Just so you know, in the interest of fairness, you will be the one to kiss me this time. I will not kiss you back. That means that you must be the one to take control, EDI. Do you believe you are ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Good," Traynor smiled, sitting up straight and closing her eyes as EDI had done moments before. "Let's see if you are a good student or not. When you are ready, kiss me... And remember... soft and gentle, EDI. Soft and gentle."

Nodding, eyes focused on Traynor's lips which were still smudged by her lipstick, EDI prepared herself and moved forward.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Okay, that was a lot longer than I expected, and only half of what I had intended to write in this chapter, but I believed this would be a good stopping point because I will find it difficult to write next week. The rest of the chapter will be up sometime after next time week, hopefully, if time permits and people seem interested in this stories continuation. The next chapter will be fun to write, it will be EDI's turn to take control and we can find out whether she does a good job or not.

Also, the next chapter will detail the plot of the story moving forward. So, look forward to that. This story will be, first and foremost, a smutty story... a very, very smutty story with strands of story and plot littered about to connect the two. I have to include a plot in my story. I have tried to write smut without story before and I simply cannot do that, so I am going to try and balance the bets of both worlds. There will, certainly, be smut in every chapter from now on, the only difference being the extent.

...

Now, I hope you can forgive me if I can take a moment of your time, as I am about to discuss something with you that does not relate to Direct Assimilation, completely.

Very soon I will be setting up a page. More information concerning this development will be detailed in the next chapter of The Succubus. But I just wanted you all to be aware of it, if you are interested in supporting me.

I am currently in the process of writing an original story, that some of you might be aware of, called 'The Siren's Calling'. The story will be exclusive to , and while I am not sure of the price, it will certainly be on the lower tier of offers, that I can assure you. The story will revolve around a female Siren and a male human, however, to those that are concerned, there will also be a prominent lesbian couple that will be involved in the vast majority of big story beats. I will have more info on this on the Author's Notes for the next chapter of The Succubus.

I also have several other exclusive opportunities for fans of my work, who support me on but i will detail them later, still need to figure some things out.

Also, I want to make this clear, my FanFiction stories will in no way be affected by . I am not creating and then demanding people pay me money to put up chapters of my stories. I am not that kind of person. My FanFiction stories will be updated, regardless of my 's success. The two are not connected in any way. Let me be clear. My was created for different reasons, which will be discussed in the next chapter of The Succubus.

...

Anywho, enough with that, thank you all for reading and I would love to hear your opinion on this story... and possible characters you would like to see paired together, as I have had seconds thoughts about some of them. Your honest opinions and advice have shaped me from an unintelligible writer to someone I am far more happy with, nowhere near the finished article but I can look back at my previous work and see the vast improvement.

So, that is it.

Goodbye, everyone! And I will hope to see you soon, when I update the next chapter of the Succubus, entitled... Alternative Solutions.

Byeeeeee :D

...

...

 **P.S. For anyone interested... The young human who made out with the Asari has the same name and is based off of Max's physical appearance from Life is Strange.**

 **I recently played Life is Strange and I can honestly say that, while the ending is pretty rank, the overall package more than makes up for it. I have never been so invested in a products characters than Life is Strange. It is one of those games that will stay with you long after you have finished it, a game that you wish you could return just to see the characters one more time.**

 **For those who haven't played it, and have a PS4, you can get all episodes for free if you are a PS subscriber, do it! Trust me! If you love story then you would be depriving yourself by not playing this incredible game. This game has had me in tears, the last piece of media that managed that was Logan and Kara No Shoujo: The Second Episode... The first... was Clannad: After Story, which I consider one of the most life changing experiences I have ever had.**

 **DO IT!**


	3. Message to Readers

**Message to Readers**

Hello everyone, Miracles79 here.

To some of you, it must be quite a surprise to hear from me again. I have been away for quite some time, after all. However, I wanted to inform you of some recent developments that have happened in my life.

For the last couple of months, I have been looking at ways to expand my writing and imagination away from pre-existing worlds and characters. To put it simply... I wanted to write something that was truly mine and not someone else's intellectual property.

So, after much thought and consideration, I decided to write an original story called...

'The Siren's Calling'

...

I won't give too much away but if you like mystery, discovery and the forging of bonds between different cultures then this is the story for you. I consider it my best work by a considerable distance. If you do not believe me then feel free to have a look.

The first three chapters of this story come without charge and can be found on my Archive Of Our Own page under Miracles79. Originally, there was only one free chapter but I decided to extend the number to allow you, the readers, to have more time to decide whether you would be interested to learn more.

After the three chapters, however, all future chapters will be available on my P-a-t-r-e-o-n Page. Exclusively. As will many other stories, such as 'At Night, I Cast No Shadow' and various short stories. There is also a competition you can be a part of if you would like.

You can learn more about this, and my other story, on my P-a-t-r-e-o-n Page. The amount required to read my stories will also be very small and fixed. Meaning there will be no changes to the fee, regardless of its popularity or lack thereof.

If you have any questions please feel free to direct them to me and I will answer in as timely a fashion as possible. Until then, I wish you all the best and I hope you will give the story a chance. Apologies if I got your hopes up for a revival of this story, as that was not my intention, but I wanted everyone who has read my works to know of my original story.

Also, apologies if I got your hopes up for a revival of one of my stories which have not been updated in a year, as that was not my intention. I simply wanted everyone who has read my works to know of this original story. To see if they would be interested.

(Although, fans of Till My Dying Day, there is every chance I will be back to write that story very soon :D )

That is all from me. I wanted this to be a quick and to the point message. Rather than an endless ramble which my Author's Notes usually descend in to.

So, to my fans and readers, thank you very much for looking through this message and I hope to hear from you soon.

.

 **Archive Of Our Own - Miracles79 - The Siren's Calling**


End file.
